Xandro
''Xandro (1975 - 2010) is played by Paolo Contis.'' Xandro is a single male living in the town of San Martin. Originally from the city (possibly Manila) where he makes a living as an underground fighter. He suddenly finds himself manifesting snake-like characteristics, such as an expanding neck (like that of a cobra), daggered pupils, and snake fangs. He also finds himself prone to attacking people he perceives as threats. However, this all goes against his strict moral code, as he does not wish to fall to the dark side. He later meets Kobra who reveals himself to be Xandro's father. Kobra reveals that he intends Xandro to take his place beside Valentina as his consort (somewhat incestuously) to rule the world for the snakes. He peels himself away from Kobra and continues wandering. However his urges continue to surface. Eventually he discovers that women he have bitten become pregnant, which means that he has a reproductive capability from his bites. He finds Kobra's cave and finds that Serfina and Impy have been awaiting him as Valentina is about to awaken as the Queen of Snakes. He attempts to destroy Valentina as she 'sleeps' but fails. He is then seen wandering around San Martin, attempting and failing to contain his bestial impulses, leading to a number of female victims in his wake. He is later confronted by Darna. But despite the heroine's strength and invulnerability, Xandro still proved to be the superior combatant managed to slip away from Darna's attempted capture. He later conceived a ploy. Shortly after, he took refuge in Father Mateo's Church, who welcomed him with open arms. But after the priest discovered what he was, Xandro struck out on his own again and once again began to succumb to his predatory instincts, leading to a confrontation with Black Rider that left him seriously injured. Walking away from the new superhero, he stumbled upon a car after collapsing in the middle of the road, and was yet to be seen again. Appearance Xandro is a young man in his mid-20's and of standard height typical for his age and sports a clean-shaved hairstyle. A patch of scaly skin could be seen on his cheek on the right side of his face - which symbolizes his gradually-occurring transformation into a full-blooded Tawak Powers Being Kobra's offspring, Xandro is a remarkably strong individual whose strength seems to surpass even Darna's, making him one of the strongest characters in the series. He has incredible agility and reflexes, having once been seen leaping an incredible height and distance away from his pursuers. These attributes combined with his experience as a fighter from the big city makes Xandro an extremely formidable opponent capable of fighting evenly with Darna (even managing to detain her by pining her arms behind). Like Kobra (as well as Valentina and Serfina), Xandro exhibits the capacity to understand snake language and he is the eldest of the three that's why they respect him. Category:Villains in Darna (2009 TV series)